Doom Dome Battle (video game)
This is the page regarding the video game; for the series' main page, click here. Doom Dome Battle (運命ドームの戦い Unmei dōmu notatakai) is a video game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. Doom Dome Battle is a fighting game featuring a wide variety of characters, with many in-game references to popular culture such as movies and games. It is a fighting game in the same fashion of Tekken and Dead or Alive. Originally the game features a whole different cast of playable characters and was left unfinished. In June 2016 the game was picked up again after seemingly having been cancelled and introduced new characters, removed others and redisigned most others. After the first game was completed, production for the second game already started, Doom Dome Battle 2. Gameplay Doom Dome Battle is a fighting game in which players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks, engaging in one-on-one combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The game features 2.5D graphics; movement is restricted to a two-dimensional plane, while the characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Each match consists of a single round with each player bearing two life bars. The stages, based on various locations that appear in the story mode and are all locations inside of the dome in which Wildefort is trapped. And although being a singular location it varies very much in environment. Some stages even feature interactive environments. If an opponent is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Each section also contains objects that characters can interact. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements and stage transitions. The Story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. It is the single player campaign along with Arcade mode in which one can choose a character and fight a series of battles. The other two modes are Multiplayer and Online. Playing through any of the game modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Each character has a set of button combo's for their special attacks, but of course their specials attacks work different. Each character also has a Doom Attack which is their most powerful attack which pulls the opponent into a cinematic and deals massive damage on them if the right action is performed. These actions vary from pressing the correct combination on the control pad, spinning the analog stick, tapping to fill up a bar and timing to press the correct button. The Doom Attack Gauge is filled up by successfully performing combo's. There are different species in the game which give different advantages in the game. However for duo's consisting out of different species and characters with multiple species only one can be selected before entering a fight. Plot The full story can be read at: Doom Dome Battle/Story The city of Wildefort. A huge city where there are always many people, whether it be a tourist, traveller or just inhabitant. People come here often for the sightseeing as Wildefort features a broad environmental appeal and lot's of things to explore. It varies from snow peaked mountains to a distant desert. Others may even come for work or better life oppertunities. One day however, a day prophesized by many but never believed by anyone, a huge catastrophe happened. Extraterrestrials launched their attack on the city which led to the gouvernment immediately placing a dome over the whole area. At this same time the Gate to Hell opened and demons started to parade through the city as well along with the extraterrestrials. In response the gouvernment sent our their robots, only for them to turn against humanity. Now it is just a matter of surviving in this battle in this dome of doom. Setting The game takes place in a large city named Wildefort and its outskirts somewhere in the Fantendoverse. Once the portal to Hell opened and the aliens landed a huge dome was put around the area locking up anyone inside but also preventing the others to leave the place. The area is filled with many different landscapes and also is known as one of the biggest tourist locations because of this. The city has various cultures and regions inside of it. Roster There is a cast of 50 playable characters with five of these characters being special guest characters from other games! Playable Characters Default Amaya Havens.png|Amaya Havens Joshua Tamashii.png|Joshua Tamashii Mai Waifu.png|Mai Waifu Prince Max.png|Prince Bucksalot Violet Snow.png|Violet Snow Anton & Milli.png|Anton & Milli Jamila Sahota.png|Jamila Sahota Bibo the Clown.png|Bibo the Clown Giselle Pindar.png|Giselle Pindar Fakir.png|Fakir Samurai Koh.png|Samurai Koh Sumo Simon.png|Sumo Simon Jersey Devil.png|Jersey Devil Professor Pyrotic.png|Professor Pyrotic Justin Bailey.png|Justin Bailey Gaz.png|Gaz Count Hendrick.png|Count Hendrick SpookDDB.png|Spook Cyberno.α.png|Cyberno.α NEO.png|NEO Maria Justice.png|Maria Justice Terminus X9.png|Terminus X9 Mama Kitty.png|Mama Kitty & Almighty Lieutenant Vexok.png|Lieutenant Vexok GorgeDDB.png|Gorge Xar.png|Xar Ultra-Man.png|Ultra Man Fat French Penguin.png|Fat French Penguin Fluffy Buffy.png|Fluffy Buffy Mutant Mosquito.png|Mutant Mosquito LuciferDDB.png|Lucifer Mephistopheles.png|Mephistopheles Barbatos.png|Barbatos TyrantDDB.png|Tyrant & Cerberus Ladilika.png|Ladilika Rokukai.png|Rokukai Ex.no.116.png|Ex.no.116 LuciusDDB.png|Lucius Melissa Dust.png|Melissa Dust Pixel2.0.png|Pixel RedHEADDB.png|Red Riding Hood VespaAgalmaDDB.png|Vespa Agalma Secret Grim ReaperDDB.png|Grim Reaper Soluna.png|Soluna Time Release Instead of Downloadable Content (DLC), Doom Dome Battle works with Time Release characters. Around a period of time there will be an update to the game in which a new character will be added to the game, as well as a new chapter in the Story Mode. The chapter can be placed anywhere in the story. When having bought the game when the updates are already released then they will automtically update them on the game as well. Mūsā.png|Mūsā CatBot.png|CatBot Hanakatoba.png|Hanakatoba Urgh.png|Urgh Chupacabra.png|Chupacabra Shadow ManDDB.png|Shadow Man Bosses Mayor Wildefort.png|Mayor Wildefort Valefar.png|Valefar Lake Lucas Monster.png|Lake Lucas Monster LilPengu.png|Lil'Pengu King Hapmon.png|King Hapmon Sue Mary.png|Sue Mary Yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil Ragnorok.png|Rangarok Paimon.png|Paimon Zorks.png|Zorks Bavarian.png|Bavarian LilithDDB.png|Lilith Stages All hazards can be turned off in the options menu. Gallery CoverArt1.png|Cover art Let'sFightPoster.png|Promotional Poster Doom Dome Battle logo by Solarrion.png|Logo (by Trivia *The game previously was called Let's Fight! and had a whole different set of characters and never finished completion. **There was a lot of old content which was completely removed or reworked, these all can be viewed here: Doom Dome Battle/Removed Content *Guest characters were included to make others be more interested in the game by seeing some familiar faces. *The game takes its main inspiration from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Dead or Alive and Heroforce. **A character of Heroforce is also included, Lucius. Category:Fighting Games Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Fantasy Games